1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical connectors used in the treatment of the injured or sick, and in particular to a connector for introducing medication into a patient in a safe, convenient way.
2. Background Discussion
It is a common practice in treating patients, particularly patients who must be cared for under emergency conditions, with medication introduced into the patient intravenously. An intravenous solution, commonly referred to as parenteral liquid, is fed from a container holding this liquid. The liquid flows through tubing into a needle which has been inserted into the patient's vein. The needle is taped securely to the patient's body and is not likely to pull loose if the patient moves. Medication needed to sustain the life of the patient, for example, drugs which maintain the blood pressure of the patient at the desired level, are added to the parenteral liquid. The conventional practice is to introduce the medication through a second needle inserted into a sealed entry port in the tubing through which the parenteral liquid flows.
One problem with this conventional practice is that the needle may be pulled loose from the sealed port relatively easily. Such accidental removal of the needle from the sealed port can have very serious consequences and could even lead to the death of the patient. Although many hospitals require nurses to tape the needle securely to the tubing, this is not always done, because taping is a burdensome and time consuming task.
A second problem with the conventional practice is needle sticks. From time to time a nurse in attempting to insert the needle into the sealed entry port will accidentally stick himself or herself with the needle. This often occurs under emergency conditions when the nurse is under pressure to complete this task as quickly as possible. Not only is the accomplishment of the task delayed but the nurse must stop working and have a blood test performed. Such a test is needed in case the nurse becomes infected, because the hospital will be responsible financially. Consequently, needle sticks not only result in increased hospital cost, but are a possible life threatening event to the nurse.
A third problem with the conventional practice is infection. All too often a patient's life is seriously endangered by bacteria gaining entry into a patient's blood stream and establishing an infection. In a vast number of cases it is unknown how the bacteria gain entry. We have observed conditions in hospitals and identified that one likely way the bacteria gain entry is by contamination of the needle inserted into the sealed entry port. This happens when the nurse notices that the needle has been pulled loose and simply reinserts it even though it may now have on its surface bacteria picked up by direct contact with, for example, the patient's bedding. Another possible way that bacteria may gain entry into the patient's blood stream is through contamination of the tape used to hold the needle to the connector.